


Everything Is Okay...Right?- Sad Poetry Collections

by torulikes2write



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sad, Sad Poetry, lolol, never ending sadness, this is me showing my depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torulikes2write/pseuds/torulikes2write
Summary: this is just me venting through poems, enjoy





	1. beginning notes

hey hey hey, hope you enjoy these.


	2. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning..abuse and sewerslide.

i wonder when this will end  
i hear screaming, is that me ?  
i see nothing  
i want this to end

i pretend im happy for the sake of others  
i feel like i'm drowning  
i touch my bruises along my arms,  
i worry about if anyone will see them  
i cry all night  
i am abused

i understand that its not good to keep it a secret   
i say im fine even when im not  
i dream of a better life  
i try to speak up but its hard  
i hope this will be over soon  
i take a load of pills  
it is over now, but thats okay  
i am no longer suffering


	3. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning...sewerslide

I look at you;  
But you didn’t look back.  
You never have and you never will.  
It’s that simple.   
Then why does it break me?  
This unrequited love cycle shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.   
It’s not fair,  
It isn’t.  
You were always my best friend.   
Always have been;  
Always will be.  
Forever.  
Or atleast, that's what we thought.  
You walk into my room;  
Screaming as my body hung from the ceiling.  
Did it hurt you?  
Did it hurt you as much as you hurt me?  
I still love you,   
And now you know how it feels to be hurt.   
I’m sorry,  
This one-sided love just wasn’t for me, you see.   
You’re my soulmate and forever you’ll be.


	4. Relapsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning..self harm

I relapsed in the bathroom again tonight  
I held my pencil sharpener just right  
Used a screwdriver i got for my birthday said  
“Maybe if i go deep enough the pain will go away”

And now there's fucking canyons in my arm  
The blood that flows inside is fresh and warm  
I threw the bloody fucking blade across the room  
But i know it won't do me any good cause soon

Ill relapse again i can bloody feel it  
Because something in my brain tells me i need it  
Says maybe if i bleed enough  
The things in my life that are rough

Will go away, all my thoughts and emotions  
Will flow out of me, like im draining an ocean  
I just want to be free, someone free me please  
I just want to get better, help me get better please

I relapsed in the bathroom again tonight  
I held my pencil sharpener just right  
Used a screwdriver i got for my birthday, said  
“Just one more time, the pain will go away”


	5. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning...depression, anxiety, and more

Please don’t call for me  
Without knowing the reason behind  
Why I jump when people call my name  
When they remind me of screams that used to haunt me

Please don’t talk to me  
Without knowing that when  
People usually do  
They end up hating the words that run out  
Like water down the drain

Please don’t touch me  
Without knowing the reason behind  
Why my hand shakes  
And my thigh quivers

Please don’t hold me  
Without knowing that my  
Body is a place  
Where I can no longer  
Hide

Please don’t care about me  
Without knowing why my hand  
Traces lines along my hips  
With blunt nails and a broken  
Dream

Please don’t love me  
Without knowing that when  
I’m alone  
I stare in the mirror  
And can barely love myself

Please don’t get mad  
Without knowing that soon  
There would be no me to love  
Because I am broken  
And I can barely hold on any longer


	6. Fake

You look me in the eyes;

While telling me lies.

So I believe they are true, how could I be such a fool?

You'll act so hardcore,

While I here waiting alone

Why would I rather be dead,

then filled with dread?

From all my lonely nights and the continuous fights, 

the reappearing drama in which 

I am held captive locked away and hidden. 

So God of Death can you save me from the hate they give,

Before it all erupts and I crash?

Can you be the new friends which I need?

Or will you spit in my face?

Just to walk away laughing?

You're so fake.

Will I be put another six-feet under,

After it all erupts and I'm left broken and half-alive

Only halfway there till my coming death?


End file.
